


Trash and Treasure

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Citrus Hill [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Series: Citrus Hill'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'verse summary: AU. Rodney was bad at work, and has been exiled by SGC to a tiny town outside of Gainesville, Florida. This is the story of Rodney's time in Citrus Hill, a handsome guy named John who he meets under less-than-optimal circumstances, and how he learns a bit about life in the South.</p><p>Story summary:  Rodney's been busy with work, but finally he and John have plans for lunch.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash and Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's SGA Saturday community, and their prompt "trash". This fits somewhere in our Citrus Hill 'verse.

They've had a week of glorious summer weather in Citrus Hill, but Rodney's missed most of it.  Cooped up and working feverishly on an SGC project, he's only seen John for lunch Sunday, and for a moment during Monday's recycling run. So when he hears his trash cans banging together he rushes out, to discover John bent over and picking up an errant candy wrapper.  
  
"Hey," John calls as he rights himself. He strides over to McKay, blushing to get caught staring at his boyfriend's ass.  
  
John leans in and gives him a kiss, but Rodney suddenly jerks back. "Oh, my god!" he yelps, hoping his eyes will stop watering soon.  
  
"Yeah, I know.  It's a hot one today.  But, guess what? Billy John's taking the run this afternoon to get extra hours.  Something about needing cash to work on his Yugo.  Can you take a break for a late lunch?"  
  
"Only if you shower first!"  Rodney says it only half jokingly, then gets distracted. He's a little embarrassed at the effect a few days abstinence has had on his libido; he's half hard at the chaste kiss and thoughts of John in the shower  
  
"Deal," John says.  "Meet me in the office about 2, k?"  
  
"Okay.  I'll see ya in a bit."  Rodney takes a deep breath and grabs a last kiss before heading inside to the dulcet tones of John emptying trash cans into the truck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rodney walks into Sheppard Hauling a few minutes after 2pm to find Lurlene scowling at her monitor.  He changes course towards her desk.  "Computer acting up again?"  
  
Lurlene hugs her monitor protectively.  "Uh-uh, Sugar.  No way. I _just_ got it back the way I like it after the last time you 'fixed' it."  
  
"Okay."  He holds up his hands in surrender, and doesn't tell her that Sheppard plans to upgrade everything to Windows 7.  Walking through to the back of the shop, he makes a mental note to find an XP-like interface for Lurlene...  
  
"Oh my god, the smell!  
  
"McKay," Billy John Miller nods as he goes back to flinging bits of garbage out of the top of the truck's main holding tank.  
  
John looks up from where he's hip deep in the rear hopper, sweeping stinking refuse onto the floor.   "Hey, Rodney, I'm gonna be a little late," John says, gesturing to the mountain of garbage.  "You may want to go to lunch without me."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
John wades to the edge and uses the truck's bumper to jump to the concrete floor. "Miss Moira called."  
  
"What, and asked you to empty your truck _here_ , by hand?  I asked you to blow me yesterday and only got a peck on the cheek," Rodney retorts.  
  
"Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Billy John mutters from the compartment above them, throwing out banana peels and Styrofoam clamshells with increased vigor.  
  
"No," John says, shaking his head at Billy John's muttering. "You know the Vimel Sisters? Moira and Velma? Co-chairs of the DAR? Well, Moira's afraid she threw out Velma's favorite rosary, and asked if we could look for it."  
  
Pointing towards the back wall, Rodney asks, "What's wrong with the conveyor belt?"  
  
John shakes his head.  "The thing's got two speeds - off and supersonic.  It's okay for separating out the recyclables, but way too fast for looking for small stuff.  
  
"Where's your toolbox?"  Rodney asks.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hello?!  Genius here! You two go get showers," Rodney says, raising his voice so Billy John can hear.  "When you get back you'll have a variable speed conveyor belt so you never have to do... _this_ again."  
  
"Cool.  Hey, Billy John, where's my toolbox?"  
  
Climbing over the side and scrambling down the ladder, Billy John says, "You lent it to Miss Cadman.  Remember?"  
  
"Oh, right.  Okay, so we'll go shower while you," he says, pointing to Rodney with a filthy glove, "go get the toolbox? Billy John and I can finish going through this after lunch."  
  
" _Two_ showers," Rodney clarifies.  "And the first one should be in tomato juice."  
  
As they stride away, Rodney calls, "Hey, Billy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How'd you like to make fifty bucks?" Rodney asks. There must be something suspicious in his tone, because John stops in his tracks to give him a dark look.  
  
Billy John grins, "Sure!  Whatdya need?"  
  
Rodney smiles and ignores John's scowl.  "How 'bout _you_ go get the toolbox from Cadman?"  
  
"Absolutely.  Let me just get cleaned up-"  
  
"No, no, no," Rodney retorts.  "Just like that," he says, and gestures to the eggshells and coffee grounds decorating his coveralls.  
  
"But," Billy John starts, stuttering just a bit. "Doctor McKay, I smell. _Really_ bad..."  
  
"Make it a hundred," Rodney offers, smiling as Billy John's eyes open wide.  He has to call on all his experience working with Radek to ignore the death glare coming from John.  
  
"Deal!" Billy John replies, turning toward the office.  
  
"Hey, Billy John?" John calls.  "Why don't you cut around back instead of going through the office?"  
  
Billy John chuckles sheepishly as he jogs out into the alley behind the building.   
  
John strides to within an arm's length and carefully leans in to grab a kiss.  "That's pretty mean, Rodney," he says.  "Laura's gonna be pissed."  He kisses Rodney again, taking advantage of his distraction to pull him in and grind as much filth as he can into Rodney's clothes.  
  
"Oh, jeez," Rodney says, pulling a lettuce leaf off his shirt. "Now _I_ need a shower in tomato juice."  
  
John starts playing with the zipper of his coveralls as he backs away 'til he's just outside the office door.  He pulls the tab to the bottom and strips it off to fall in a reeking heap. He throws his t-shirt and jeans on top, managing to pull his boots off before he falls over.  Clad in just his boxers, he gives the stunned Rodney a challenging look.  "Well? You comin'?"  Grinning, he disappears into the office.  
  
Rodney hears Lurlene declare, "Oh my stars and garters," as her nearly naked boss parades past, and jogs to catch up. He's gaining fast, and ignores her comment of, "Those two... _again_ ," as he closes the door to the locker room and sees John's boxers puddled on the floor.


End file.
